Infrared (IR) light is sometimes used in digital photography as it is invisible to human eye. Even though IR light may be filtered out in traditional photography, camera sensors are able to detect and measure it. For example, “night vision” in video cameras may utilize IR light to illuminate a scene. Also, IR light may be used for computer vision especially in low-light conditions in order to get more robust illumination than is possible with visible light.